My Not-So-Immortal
by The Chronic Name-Changer
Summary: A one-shot on how Malfoy decides to take his vengeance on Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Wray. Please note, the opinion of Malfoy does not reflect that of the author.


Prenote: You were possibly wondering why I decided to do this. Truth is, I don't know. I just had the idea while washing dishes. It's my muse, y'see. Without further ado, I give you:

**My Not So Immortal**

..."Oh Draco, Draco!" Ebony screamed, while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden she saw a tattoo that she had never seen before on Draco's arm.

It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… Vampire!

Ebony was so angry.

"You bastard!" she shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Draco pleaded. But Ebony knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" she shouted. "You probably have AIDS anyway!"

And then something ticked inside of Draco. "What if I DO have it?" he asked, quietly. Ebony turned slowly to face her blonde lover. A shocked silence permeated the air, until she opened her mouth. "What?" Draco's brain racked for an appropriate response, when his Slytherin side kicked in with ultimate prejudice. He slowly walked to her, his pale skin standing eerily out from the darkness. "Please, sit down, and I'll explain everything." Ebony did so. Another silence. He broke the silence.

"When I was born, or perhaps, before I was born, my mother was raped by my drunken uncle. When he died, we thought it was from liver poisoning; but then it turned out that he had died of AIDS. Naturally, my mother was thrown into a panic. When she had herself checked by our house's apothecary, we had discovered that she had indeed contracted that horrible illness. And in extent, so have I." He shuddered, trying his hardest not to cry. Ebony was already tearful. "I didn't want to tell you, because I thought that you'd want to run from me. But, I guess that's too late." He looked at her, a solitary tear slowly falling down his cheek.

"I'm sorry that you had to know about this, so late." She looked at him, her brain slowly taking in this revelation. A couple of moments later, she edged away from him in a sick sort of panicked anger. "You mean... you've given me AIDS?!" Draco looked down. He had hoped that this angle meant that his smile would be hidden from her. Ebony jumped to her feet, took one look at him, burst into tears and ran for the girls' dorms. After a few seconds, he looked at her thoughtfully, before dressing himself in his Slytherin garb. "So it begins."

The years passed by, and as it done so, Ebony's arrogance and immaturity gave way to a dead fear of not knowing when she might die. Then came the day when Draco's last day came along. He found Ebony, sitting on her own by the Hogwarts lake. His gait had changed, now more sure of himself, more confident. He had inherited his father's peculiar cane, and wore his hair not unlike Lucius. Ebony on the other hand, had only changed a mite. She had now reached the milestone of six foot, and let her natural rusty red hair run free. She bared all the self-inflicted scars to the world, as if she didn't care anymore. Depression had taken hold of her. Draco sat down, next to her.  
"Ebony."  
"...Malfoy."  
"How's the arm?"  
"Still a bit sore."  
"How unfortunate." His lips curled upwards as he looked at her. He admitted to himself that now Ebony had stopped looking like a pretentious, self-important brat, she at least looked moderately attractive. But asking her for a date was not the reason why he was here. "I want to tell you something." She looked up at him, empty blue eyes meeting his own. She didn't say a word.  
"It was about the day you discovered you had AIDS." Still no reply. She can be so irritating sometimes. "I just wanted to tell you that I never had AIDS." Her eyebrows raised. Clearly it hadn't hit home yet. "It was just so fun to play along with it, and who wouldn't resist a chance to break the stuck-up bitch of Hogwarts?" A few minutes passed with no reply. "You mean... you never actually gave me AIDS?"  
"Not at all. Just a bit of fun."  
"You bastard. I've spent three years, worried sick about whether I'll die from it and you knew all along that there was no need?!"  
"That is correct." The shock still hadn't kicked in, yet. She'll thank me for being honest, thought Draco.  
Another moment passed. Ebony asked one question.  
"Why did you do it?"  
"Because I'm the scion of the noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy. Why not?" He got up, and started to make his own way to the Great Hall, whistling jovially to himself, not noticing – or perhaps, not caring, about the crying bundle of nerves that he just devastated.

Postnote: Draco Malfoy does not necessarily suit my own opinion. He's an asshole, sure. But he's a Slytherin, is he not?


End file.
